1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutter guards, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved guard for a power trimming device of the type having a rotating cutting element partially enclosed about a short arcuate extent by a housing. The guard of the present invention may be utilized on trimming devices utilizing either a rigid cutting blade or a flexible string cutting element. The conventional trimming devices have a rearwardly facing guard which provides minimal protection to the operator from contact with the rotating cutting element. Additionally, the exposed front and side portions of the cutting element allow contact and damage to fence posts, tree trunks, and other items. In order to overcome these problems, and still allow sufficient access to closely trim vegetation from around other objects, the present invention provides an improved cutter guard having an open front portion formed by outwardly flared ends.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of cutter guards are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a cutter guard is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,278, which issued to H. Voglesonger on Aug. 27, 1974. This patent discloses a string type trimming device having a generally circular housing with downwardly depending side walls. U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,575, which issued to G. Ballas on July 31, 1979, discloses a string trimming device including a spool for supplying a quantity of line. U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,180, which issued to C. Pittinger et al on Dec. 31, 1985, discloses a similar device having a rearwardly facing housing which partially encloses the string trimming elements about a short arcuate extent. The front and side portions of the cutting element remain exposed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,828, which issued to R. Burnett on Dec. 30, 1986, discloses a similar device having a rearwardly directed housing which encloses a chain cutting element about a short arcuate extent. The front and side portions of the circular cutting path remain exposed allowing potential injury to an operator and damage to both the cutting element and various other items. U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,422, which issued to R. Everts on Mar. 24, 1987, discloses a guard for a string type trimmer formed as a short arcuate arm extending from the cutter housing.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to cutter guards, none of these devices disclose the provision of a generally circular guard having an open front portion formed by outwardly flared ends and provided with a plurality of transverse apertures for securing the guard to the housing of a rotary trimmer. Additionally, none of the aforementioned devices disclose a compound adjustable mounting bracket for securing a guard to a rotary trimmer. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of cutter guards, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such cutter guards, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.